


Of Twisted Kindness

by ValNyte



Series: Twisted Words [5]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Multi, Whump, Yandere, twisted words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValNyte/pseuds/ValNyte
Summary: And he will offer you a hand of comfortTo make you all his own{also up in my twst sideblog @spindlebeforesunset}
Relationships: Dire Crowley/Reader
Series: Twisted Words [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599826
Kudos: 70





	Of Twisted Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> But you will still love him all the same

Water drips at the corner of your cell, an endless rhythm to your days spent at the lowest dungeons of the castle. A place so secret, that only he knew how to enter safely and surely from all the dangers it held again and again. He told you before that the dungeons themselves were sacred, its long forgotten history for its dark masters and mistresses that he knew, whispering them in your ears like a child's bedtime tale because he cared for you. He did, did he not? Why else would he have imprisoned you in the sacred dungeons of Night Raven College? 

He was so very kind, after all. Gentle caresses, pets, coos and all that. Kissing you, fucking you, twisting your already desperate mind that he loves you. But love does not come without its falls, he always had his whip to remind you of that.

"And how is my darling feeling?" His gloved hands run through your sweat-damped hair. You cannot answer, your voice hoarse from little use, and he presses a finger to your lips. "Tired again?"

You close your eyes, the poor substitute of a nod. He sighs, pressing his face on your shoulder as he does. 

"Have I neglected to take care of you, again, my fallen angel?"

Your mouth 'no' and beckon him with little strength you still have. He smiles softly, the correct answer, teacher he still was. He taught you appropriately to answer to his whims and look at what painstaking hardship bore fruit to. And you never realised.

Poor angel, thrust into the world of villains, and he, your only light, was an illusion of feathers and ink.


End file.
